Boys and Girls
by FerrisBuellerLovesMe
Summary: Boys and girls,they dance like it's the end of the world. The end of the world is coming so what do the teens of Hogwarts do to ban together? Play spin the bottle of course! ONESHOT.


Blaise walked through the Slytherin dungeons swinging a bright blue bottle with sloshing liquid inside. From five feet away, one could tell that the clear liquid was not water or anything that should be allowed inside of Hogwarts walls.

However, that really didn't matter as he tread up towards the Great Hall. There were footsteps rushing up behind Blaise, grabbing his shoulders, and jumping to the side and Blaise barely even flinched.

Draco who had joined the Slytherin mate with a smirk on his face took the bottle and downed the very last of it to cause his head to already start swimming.

"Bloody hell what is that stuff?" Draco swore rubbing his head finding already it a little bit hard to walk.

"My special mix," Blaise grinned as they appeared into the entrance hall where a crowd already awaited them. The Slytherins needed drinks for what they were about to pull off: a massive game of Spin the Bottle.

Draco walked up a few steps to be taller than the crowd of twenty or so seventh and sixth years. He cleared his throat in a Umbridge-like manner that made everyone turn quickly to make sure the demonic toad lady was not back. Blaise snickered as leaned against the Great Hall doors.

"You have all been invited by Mr. Zabini and I to cause a bit of mischief and "unite the houses" as Dumbledore asked in my fifth year!" Draco yelled and made over dramatic quotes where necessary. Somewhere in the crowd Granger rolled her eyes, obviously the Prince (or Princess as Blaise Zabini called him) of Slytherin was a bit tipsy.

"How do you suppose we don't get caught? Or what will McGonagall say when we do or-"

"Oh Granger don't be such a buzz kill," Draco waved her off loutishly. Blaise laughed and turned to open the doors of the Great Hall. The tables had been pushed to the sides for the night giving enough room for the mix of students to sit in one large circle.

Blaise stood in the doorway watching everyone walk in. Potter, Weasley, Granger, Mini-Weasley, Nott, Crabbe, Goldstien, Brown, Patils, Abbott, Davis, Longbottom, Bullstrode, Creevy, Corner, Goyle, Finnigan, Thomas, Finch-Flecthly, Parkinson- Lovegood?

"Love what are you doing here?" Blaise stopped the fair skinned beauty with wide eyes.

"What? You going to get jealous?" She piped at him. It was a known fact that Lovegood and Zabini were an unofficial couple. Not boyfriend and girlfriend but if you laid a hand on her, you might as well have already written your will.

"No- it's just- Luna you're too pure for this game!" he seemed to almost whine.

"A lot you seem to know," she snapped at the Snake. She was rather tired of waiting around for him to kiss her or ask her out; hell she was about to do it herself if he didn't pluck up the courage soon. She snatched the bottle from his grip and walked into the Great Hall.

"I spin first!" Luna announced with a vindictive smile as she walked into the middle of the circle. Blaise Zabini took his place in the circle lightly growling under his breath. Luna purposely paid no attention.

Draco who stood also in the middle of the circle smirked at the Bird for taking such an initiative. "Rules: any type of kiss you want. However, we will stop you if the other protest too much," Draco smirked. Granger giggled lightly, one of the only ones to note he had snuck in a bit of Shakespeare in there. Draco, in his drunken mind of glory, winked to make her go red.

"The Moon Goddess spins first, the person she lands on second, and so on. Bottle lands in between two people it's a three-way kiss and I hope to god that happens with three girls," Draco smirked and some of the guys hooted in agreement. "Rock, paper, scissors, between the two landed on to see who goes next. So I think that concludes it... Oh and Finnegan you better share the rest of your booze!"

Everyone laughed as Seamus turned bright red and passed on the drink to Draco who took a swig and handed it to Mini-Weasley before sitting down next to her. Luna looked around placing a strand of hair behind her ear before setting the bottle down on its side with a click. With a deep breath she spun it hard and it landed on...

Theodore Nott.

Theo smirked and stood up as she determinedly walked over to him. Standing in front of him Luna looked up into his dark green eyes and licked her lips innocently. Nott felt his pants tighten just a little. She placed a hand on his shoulder and got on her toes to reach his lips and as the lips almost touched she turned and kissed his cheek.

The crowd went up with noise and laughter how Nott had just been dissed by Looney Lovegood. (Though call her that and Blaise will make sure you can't eat for a week). Luna blushed a bit at the noise and sat down in Notts spot while he embarrassedly walked to the center of the circle for his spin.

On his spin the bottle rolled slower than Luna's quick wrist and landed on the girl even more pure than Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott. The girl wouldn't even say boobs for goddness sakes. No she referred to the rather nice breasts of hers as 'ta-ta's.'

Nott, with Slytherin cunning walked up to the little precious who had already stood and placed a hand on her hip. In a moment their lips were touching, him making sure he got a bit of action in this kiss. However, as he licked her lips lightly she did not open her mouth but give him a hard open hand slap to the cheek.

Again the crowd laughed at Nott's terrible luck. He sat down, grabbing a bottle out of jack out of Lavender Brown's hand and took a large swig. Hannah was giggling slightly at what she had just done and others drunkenly laughed along with her.

Smoothing her skirt she bent down and spun the blue bottle delicately. She watched it spin as it landed on her knight- or maybe she should say Queen- in shining armor, Tracey Davis. Davis was so gay that his mates were scared one day he would loop back to being straight again.

Giggling with even more purity than Lovegood, she skipped over to Tracey and they gave each other cheek-to-cheek air kisses as movies stars did and as they did every time they saw each other. "Nice hit love," Tracey smirked at her and she blushed radiantly as he gave her tush a squeeze.

Tracey took the bottle, looked inside to see if Draco had left him a drop of Blaise's poison and then spun it. The blue bottle swirled about and landed on none other than the very straight- and very drunk at this point- Draco Malfoy.

"Oh this is too good," Blaise laughed from his seat as Tracey walked over to Draco who was having a hard enough time just standing up.

"Shush Blaise you'll ruin the moment," Tracey snapped back at him and the crowd laughed wildly. It was their first kiss same sex kiss and as Tracey laid his lips on Draco's, fingers lightly holding his cheeks, no one expected Draco Malfoy to fucking open his mouth and kiss back.

There were girlie cries of delight and manly groans of disgust, and Blaise Zabini rolling on the ground laughing. Draco pulled back grinning, ran his hand through his hair, and then hiccupped. Tracey was in a bit of a daze though. Draco pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to Tracey as he walked over to spin the bottle, now half naked.

The girl's were trying their best not to drool as the very muscular Slytherin God who seemed none too phased about kissing another male, spun the bottle. He quietness on the subject gave one reason to wonder what he and Blaise Zabini actually did when alone at night in the common room. Though most were pretty sure he was pissed harder than your usual alcoholic.

"This one's for you Zabini," Draco chuckled as the bottle spun...


End file.
